Vyond Motel
Cartoon Network Hotel is a resort style hotel currently under construction which will be located in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. The hotel will be managed by Palace Entertainment who also owns the Dutch Wonderland amusement park across from the hotel. This will also mark Cartoon Network's second entry into the hotel business after the Cartoon Network themed area in a Taiwan hotel called Hotel Cozzi. The hotel was opened in January 10, 2019 and will consist of 165 remodeled hotel rooms, a new resort style pool, kids play area, indoor arcade, coffee lounge, wine bar, and a gift shop with Cartoon Network related merchandise. History As Continental Inn The Cartoon Network Hotel began as a small family owned hotel called Continental Inn. The hotel consisted of 165 hotel rooms along with a tennis court, outdoor pool and splash area, free breakfast, an indoor pool along with a game room in a separate building called a "Pool House" and a fitness room. It operated until January 2018 when Palace Entertainment purchased the hotel for $4.7 Million with the intention of remodeling it into a family friendly resort. Announcement of New Hotel In October 2018, it was announced a partnership was made between Cartoon Network and Palace Entertainment to convert the former Continental Inn into the first Cartoon Network Hotel and will be released in Summer 2019. But in Summer 2019, It didn't made it's release because it was still under construction. In November 2019, Palace Entertainment made an announcement that the release date was moved into sometime in Summer 2020, After that announcement, the Cartoon Network hotel added many more details of the hotel. Soon, they moved the original Summer 2020 date into the current release. Features Dream Suites * Adventure Time Dream Suite : The Adventure Time-themed suite features 2 double beds, dual bunk beds, and sleeps up to 8 people. Also included is a kitchenette, dining area, and living space. This dream suite is ADA Accessible. * Ben 10 Dream Suite : 'The Ben 10-themed suite features 2 double beds, dual bunk beds and sleeps up to 8 people. Also included is a kitchenette, dining area, and living space. (The same layout of Adventure Time Dream Suite.) * 'The Powerpuff Girls Dream Suite : 'The Powerpuff Girls-themed suite features 1 king bed, dual bunk beds and sleeps up to 6 people. Also included is a living space, dining area and kitchenette. This dream suite is ADA Accessible. * 'Steven Universe Dream Suite : '''The Steven Universe-themed suite features a king bed, dual bunk beds and sleeps up to 6 people. Also included is a kitchenette, dining area, and living space. * '''Goanimate Dream Suite: The Goanimate Bed Suite Sees Boris,Classic Calliou,Darius Getting Grounded Cooper Collins Family in Paris And Eric Pools * Adventure Time Land of P'oool : The Adventure Time-themed seasonally pool has a Jake the Dog tower and a water slide. Also has a hot tub and a concession stand. * The Powerpuff Girls “Splashville” Splash Pad : A''' PPG-themed splash pad. * 'Indoor Pool ': The heated indoor pool is open year-round. The indoor pool building also features an activities room, hot tub and kiddie pool. Food & Drink * '''Cartoon Kitchen : '''A Cartoon Network-themed restaurant. Contains food based on various Cartoon Network shows. * '''Krabby Patty:Plain Cheese Burger, Duluxe one, Nasty Patty(Only For Bad Kids That Having a Horrible Time Here Including Jeffery Dashawn and His Flip Buddies), Jelly Patty, Booty Patty * Bearista Cafe